


say anything - girl in red

by thatphannie_person233



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, girl in red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatphannie_person233/pseuds/thatphannie_person233
Summary: this is a little song fic based on girl in red's song "say anything" which i love a lot :) as always comments are appreciated and enjoy!
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	say anything - girl in red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saph and blue :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=saph+and+blue+%3A%29).



> this is a little song fic based on girl in red's song "say anything" which i love a lot :) i'm gonna be cringey and say i guess i'll dedicate this to saph because shes sweet and deserves nice things, and blue because the fic art they did on my last fic was so cute and i love them alot! go check em out on @blueandothercolors on tumblr :) okay thats all enjoy

He stood outside Phil’s door, blasting some song they had listened to in his car the other week and loved. It was loud. It was slightly obnoxious. It was cliche, but it was Dan, and Phil didn’t care. Dan wasn’t good with words really, so he just planned to catch Phil’s attention and roll with the punches after that.

Phil pushed his window open, three floors up, rolling out and onto the roof bit of the porch. “Shut up!” He whisper shouted but mostly just shouted, trying not to laugh, or show Dan that he was smiling, in hopes to get him to turn it off. 

Phil was in his plaid pyjama bottoms and a star wars t-shirt, but had quickly pulled a puffy winter jacket and trainers on. Dan on the other hand was properly dressed, in belted jeans and an oversized black t-shirt. He was also grinning like an idiot

He turned the music off, and helped Phil down from the roof where he was sat. “What are you doing here you clown?”

“I’m here to be a good boyfriend and pick you up so we can go eat some shit food or something,”

“What at two in the morning?”

“I was trying to be romantic, okay?” Dan said, faking an upset face.

Phil just smiled at him and said, “It’s like in that movie… what was it? Say Anything. Where he holds the boombox up?”

Dan raised an eyebrow skeptically but didn’t say anything.

“My mum showed me it a few years ago, you might not know it…”

“Movie night?” Dan asked, taking Phil’s hand and walking him to the car.

“Oh 100%, Dominos will be needed.”

They got in Dan’s little Smart Car, which he had got himself for his 20th birthday, instead of having a birthday party, and loved with his whole heart. Well maybe he had a little space left over for Phil too.

Dan didn’t trust Phil to go anywhere near the steering wheel, so hopped in the driver’s seat, and waited for Phil to get it too. They sat in silence, not really knowing what to say. 

“Hey Phil?”

“Yeah?”

“…Do you wanna learn how to drive?”

And that’s how it started, a still barely awake Phil, and a slightly bossy Dan, cramped in Dan’s car, on the empty town roads, driving around, Phil slightly getting the hang of it, but every once and a while he’d freak out a little.

“I’ve told you! I’m the gay who drinks ice coffee and can’t drive, okay?”

Dan laughed, and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, before whispering, “Okay. We can switch now, I’ll drive, but I’m happy you tried.”

“Let’s go watch that movie!”

“Two am dominos baby!!” Dan yelled, to no one in particular, turning on the radio.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little song fic based on girl in red's song "say anything" which i love a lot :) i'm gonna be cringey and say i guess i'll dedicate this to saph because shes sweet and deserves nice things, and blue because the fic art they did on my last fic was so cute and i love them alot! go check em out on @blueandothercolors on tumblr :) okay thats all enjoy


End file.
